


You're the Lucky Winner!

by abusemesoftly



Series: Kinktober! [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Case Mentions, Collar, Kinky Times!, Light BDSM, M/M, Mentions Other Works, Spanking, Spencer likes Pain, The team gets a mention, flogger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abusemesoftly/pseuds/abusemesoftly
Summary: Spencer win's a drawing and decides to play around with his new toys that he won and Aaron quickly decides that he likes the new addition to their bedside collection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, okay, so once again I have no idea what I’m going to do with this, I have a general clue, but other than that I have no idea how I want this to work, so this will be fun, last time that happened we ended up with shower sex! Anyway, let’s get started!

It had been a tough few weeks, intense cases back to back, if they weren’t running after a killer they were flying. If they weren’t putting together a profile they were shooting back espresso shots like mad men. Barely any sleep and two serial murderers put away later the team was finally on the jet again headed home. For some time off finally.

Spencer lied on the couch and was scrolling through his phone until he felt like he was relaxed enough to sleep. Derek already had his headphones on, the girls were either sleeping or texting at random intervals, Dave was apparently working on some writing for his new book, inspired by the past few weeks, and Hotch had /his/ iPod in listening to music. He smiled at his boyfriend who sat with his eyes closed, almost relaxed except for the few times to opened them to change the song. They didn’t share a lot of the same music taste so Hotch only had so many songs he liked on Spencer’s iPod.

He made a mental note to make Aaron his own playlist for him. While he went back to organizing some things in his mind a notification popped up on his phone that he had received a new email. Not many things came to his personal email so he went and checked in quickly. Reading the headline, he almost moved it to the spam before he looked closer at the sender. He quickly opened it to read the congratulatory email. He had won. He actually had won; he did the math to figure out what the odds were. His own version of the typical response to winning a drawing.

He quickly responded saying that he had received the email and sent his apartment address and full name to the man and closed his phone excited. This would be interesting. He hadn’t actually intended to win; he hadn’t even told Hotch he had entered. Texting him he smiled as he watched Aaron pull his phone out.

**I have a surprise that should be here at the apartment in the next few days.**

Hotch raised an eyebrow before responding,

**What kind of surprise?**

**A special kind. I didn’t expect to actually win the drawing I entered so it should be fun to get it. But I think you’ll like it.**

Spencer smirked as he rolled over and curled up on the bed happy. He could sleep knowing that his package was on the way.

Sure enough three days later a plain brown box appeared in front of his door and Spencer smiled as he signed for it. Pulling it inside he was thankful suddenly that Aaron was out running errands and would be a little while. He carefully opened the box, read the letter that came with it, and unwrapped the contents. Smiling he ran his fingers over the cool dark blue leather. It smelled like good genuine leather and Spencer couldn’t help but be a little giddy at the sight of the collar. It was heavy but not so much that it would be uncomfortable.

After carefully setting it down on the couch next to him he reached in and pulled out the much heavier, more intricate item. It was much heavier than he imagined and couldn’t help let the thin pieces of leather fall over his skin softly. It felt so different and he could imagine what it would be like smacked hard against it. He shivered and set it down too.

Honestly, entering the contest had been a joke of sorts. He had come across the page randomly one night during some train of thought that ended up on google. He found the world of BDSM interesting to say the least, and the idea of a ‘flogger’ seemed to interest him most, and soon he found the website with the contest displayed front and center. It came with a very nice looking flogger and a choker and he couldn’t help but be a little excited at the idea of winning. And now here he was, holding the items that now belonged to him.

He didn’t know how he was supposed to tell Aaron so he figured he wouldn’t, he would just let him find it. Preferably on him. He put the collar around his neck and buckled it so it fit how it should. Second to the tightest notch he noted. He stood up and went over to a mirror and looked at himself in it, pleased at how it looked. He smiled as he texted his boyfriend, liking the feeling of the material against his skin.

**Package arrived. Come home as soon as possible.**

He didn’t bother reading the response knowing it was something in agreement and a time that he would be home. He guessed about half an hour and so he went about setting up everything. Getting the packaging cleaned up and thrown away, making the bed and deciding on some black boxers that he didn’t wear very often that Aaron liked. He couldn’t bring himself to lay on the bed, as he had already reenacted a cheesy porno once, so he sat criss cross in the middle of the bed, his collar around his neck and the flogger in front of him layer out. He had such a hard time not playing with it, but he wanted to wait until Hotch was there to experiment with it.

The door opened not soon after he was set up and he smiled when He heard Aaron walking around, setting his stuff down, unpacking the groceries he had bought while he was out, taking off his shoes and jacket and making his way to the bedroom where Spencer had to be. Standing in the door way he smiled as he asked how his day was and went about as if Spencer wasn’t almost naked and waiting for him. It drove Spencer crazy, but he answered all of the questions, it wasn’t until Aaron started asking what he wanted for dinner that he whined and got up and went over to block the door to the hallway so he couldn’t leave.

“You aren’t excited by the package I got? I thought you would like it…” He said faking hurt in his voice as he ran his hands up and down Hotch’s chest and down his arms leading his hand to run over the collar Spencer was wearing

“No I love it; I was just waiting for you to say something.” He said with a smirk and kissed him deeply, pulling him closer by taking ahold of the small metal ring that was surely there to attach to a leash of some sort and holding it close. Spencer made a small content sigh as he kissed him and leaned into his body.

“You really ordered this kind of thing? We haven’t talked about this sort of thing…” Aaron said wondering what exactly they were supposed to be doing with this new development.

“I know, but I just entered a contest and I won it all actually…I thought we could play around with it, sense ya know, the spanking thing worked so well, and I thought it might be a fun way to step that up.” He said shrugging and Hotch looked over his shoulder and went to go and grabbed the flogger and ran his fingers through the leather and held it in his hands. Just seeing him with it made Spencer bite his lip excited.

Aaron smirked watching his reaction.

“Want me to spank you with this? You know it’s a little different from my hand Spencer…” He said and ran the strings of leather over his shoulder and he pulled him close and kissed him as he ran his hands down his back resting on his ass.

He just nodded and smiled against his lips.

“I know, but I wanted to try it with you…I haven’t even tried it by myself first so we can experience it together.” He smiled proudly.

“Okay, well we’re going to go slow, and no matter what I want you to know…we’re keeping this collar…and I need some pictures of you in this…” He said laughing as he smiled and lead them over to the bed.

Spencer laughed and went over and got back on his stomach, sticking his ass up in the air as he arched his back, like a piece of art. Hotch groaned and kissed his way up his spine as he smiled against his skin.

“Always so eager. So good for me baby.” He said and ran his hand over his boxers and slid the band down working them down slowly, stretching his time with him out. Spencer nodded quickly wanting to show how ready he was, how much he wanted this.

“I’m not even sure if I know how to use this right…” Aaron said and as Spencer turned his head to say something he moved the leather object and brought the straps down across his ass with a sharp very nice snap sound. Spencer’s leg’s shook and he groaned dropping his head. Aaron smiled as he did it again, a little lighter, trying to find a nice middle ground and see what different speeds would produce.

He did not intend to be as turned on by this as he was, and god he was. The sound of the slapping leather against his skin which was now very sensitive and as red as the flogger itself, Spencer’s moans, and the smell of the leather was somehow the best combination of noise he had experienced in a long time because he was very close without doing anything other than rub himself a bit to keep it from being unbearable. Finally, he had had enough and he set it down and grabbed the loops on the collar and pulled Spencer up quickly and rubbed his ass, his hand’s cold compared to the heated skin.

Spencer whimpered, actually made a hurt puppy sound, and it was the best noise Aaron had ever heard…he could listen to it for hours. He ran his hand around and started rubbing his beautiful mess of a boyfriend who only bucked against him, and moved his arm so he was holding on around his neck for support. He was moaning out his name along with other meaningless words of praise and gratefulness as he got closer, finally coming over his hands Hotch had enough and he used the same hand, using Spencer’s come as lube of sorts he ran his hand over his cock and pushed Spencer back down face first and used his other hand to spread his cheeks apart and he came with a grunt all over Reid’s poor red ass, being separated by spurts of white cum.

Hotch sat back on his legs and panted not realizing he was out of breath to begin with.

“Oh my god baby…” He said and when he didn’t get a response he snapped his fingers and went over to his face.

“Spencer, baby, can you hear me?” He got a small nod then and slowly helped him slip his legs down so he was lying flat on his stomach and he cleaned him off and undid the collar removing it, staring at the indents the material had left on his skin.

“Spencer really you’re starting to scare me are you alright?” He asked crouching down next to the bed so he was level with Spencer’s face which looked tired and happy. His eyes were almost closed, as if he was high. He slowly moved to lick his lips.

“I read about it…this…space…’s good…’m good…lay with me…please.” He said softly and reached out next to him on the bed and Hotch just smiled and laid next to him. They fell asleep like that, Hotch rubbing his back and Spencer eventually curled up next to him. They woke about half an hour later and ate a small dinner and showered and Aaron happily applied some soothing lotion to his love’s backside while they made small talk and silly jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> That wasn’t so bad was it guys? I think it’s pretty good for following plot. If you can’t tell I have an idea that Spencer likes the pain side of things, and Hotch has his own set of kinks, most of them being the noises that Spencer likes, and that will only reveal itself more as time goes on, this one definitely connected the other parts of kinktober in here, and I really liked how it turned out! I’ll put the link to the flogger and collar that I liked, but I’ll also put the link to the person’s account in case the set is gone by the time you check it, it is for sale, not give away and I would invite you to indulge yourself for such a good handmade set! Anyway, follow me on tumblr for more fandoms getting just as kinky as this one! @iwantyourbloodonmylips and I can’t wait to write more for you guys! Oh, also! Always be good and be safe in playing like this! After care is important, and subspace is different for everyone and is important! Be good and stay safe guys!!! 
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/listing/463615980/bdsm-flogger-high-collar-leash-set?ref=related-0
> 
> https://www.etsy.com/shop/AltLeatherLovers?ref=l2-shopheader-name


End file.
